


Dreaming Of Paris

by parkersharthook



Series: bunches o' hevie [7]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hevie - Freeform, eviarry, this one hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: Evie leaves for Paris. She’s not sure she wants to leave.
Relationships: Ben & Evie (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie & Uma (Disney), Evie/Harry Hook
Series: bunches o' hevie [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744663
Kudos: 13





	Dreaming Of Paris

“I cannae be the one to hold ye back.” His voice was small. She could hear the hurt and regret laced between each of his words.

Evie wiped the stray tears from her eyes, “But you wouldn’t be holding me back. I love you. And I would die for you.”

Harry looked down, breaking the eye contact that was held. “ah ken ye would. That’s the problem.” He looked up again and Evie could see the tears brimming in them, “I’m not gonna be the one responsible for yer death.”

Evie cupped his cheek, “It’s not like I’m going on some dangerous adventure.” She ran her thumb pad over his skin. She could feel him lean into her touch.

“and ye ken that I would go to the ends of the earth and back here for ye.” She just nodded. Harry rested his hand over hers, “ye need to go.”

She sniffled slightly, “What if I don’t want to?” harry pulled her closer.

“Aye ye do. Yer just scared.” He pressed a kiss to her temple, “Ye are the best fashion designer ah ken, you’ll do great in Paris.”

Evie let the tears fall as she buried herself deeper into his strong chest and arms, “I’m going to miss you so much.”

Harry forced back a choke and just held her closer, “ye dinnae leave til tomorrow. ye dinnae have to miss me yet.”

She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him, “the offer still stands. Say the word, and I won’t go.”

Harry shook his head, “yer going.”

Evie sighed and rested her cheek against his chest, “I know.”

~~

“is he coming?” Mal asked with sadness in her voice as she looked around. evie frowned and shook her head.

“I doubt it. We said our goodbyes already.”

Mal hugged Evie, “I’m sorry Eve.”

She whispered into Mal’s shoulder, “just take care of him, okay? He might unravel a little bit, please just keep me updated.”

mal nodded furiously, “I promise.” She backed up and Ben soon took her place to hug his friend.

“Auradon will miss you.”

“I’ll miss Auradon. It’ll only be for a year or two and then I’m back.” Evie smiled sadly

Ben nodded and smiled unconvincingly, “you don’t know that. But I hope everything works out the way you planned.”

Evie quickly hugged Jay and Carlos, exchanging a few words but it was mostly a silent goodbye. Uma came forward next and hugged Evie tightly, which surprised the princess.

“I promise to watch him and look after him. Just come home soon, I don’t want him to destroy the city you love.”

Evie let out a small laugh, “Thank you Uma. You’re a good friend.” She lowered her voice, “Don’t let him start drinking.”

Uma sighed and Evie knew she was fighting the tears, “I promise. I’ll make sure he calls you too.”

“Thank you. Really, thank you.” Uma pulled away and the intercom signaling Evie’s flight sounded overhead. She gave a final wave to her friends and grabbed her suitcase and walked away. She got to the edge of her gate and looked back once more. She gasped, swearing that she saw the figure of her boyfriend standing outside the airport.

He didn’t do anything except give a small salute. Evie nodded and with tears in her eyes, turned back around and walked through her gate. She was off to Paris when really no one wanted her to leave.  


**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
